


ALIEN

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, alien gender/sexualité, biologie vulcaine, culture vulcaine, différence culturelle Alien, discussion homme enceint, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: TRADUCTIONLe sexe avec Spock était différent de ce que Jim avait imaginé





	ALIEN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333290) by [Sita_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Z/pseuds/Sita_Z). 



> __**Soyez indulgents :3** Ceci est ma première traduction.  
>  Cette fiction est tellement géniale que j'ai voulu la partager avec vous!  
> Mon anglais n'est pas parfait. J'espère avoir su cependant retranscrire l'ambiance et le style de l'auteur.
> 
>  **Mot de l'auteure Sita_Z :**  
>  Cette version sur la sexualité Vulcaine est un peu différente (j'espère), même si j'ai inclus des éléments familiers. Il y a une discussion à propose d'homme enceint. Soyez en averti si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé

**ALIEN  
** (traduction)

 **Avec l'autorisation de l'auteure : Sita_Z**  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333290>

 

 

Le sexe avec Spock était différent de ce que Jim avait imaginé.

Très différent. Déjà, pour une raison: il n'y en avait pas.

Il y avait bien eu des contacts intimes, plus pour les Vulcains que pour les Humains : des doigts caressant des mains, des mains touchant le visage, et même (dans l'obscurité des quartiers de Jim) des mains parcourant une poitrine nue, et des jambes habillées enlacées.

Mais c'était tout. Spock avait fait des baisers à la façon humaine, mais Jim avait senti qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient d'attrayant, que pour lui, c'était surtout malpropre, humide et étrange (surtout la fois où Jim avait eu du chili pour le dîner). Et les baisers Vulcains, aussi excitants que des trucs d'étincelles électriques (faute de meilleure description), n'avaient pas vraiment rendu Jim excité et troublé.

Spock avait expliqué qu'il n'avait eu aucune expérience antérieure - non, il n'avait eu aucune 'relation' avec Uhura, celle-ci avaient été et étaient encore une profonde amitié qui avait viré un fois au romantisme, mais ils avaient abandonné cette tentative car cela ne fonctionnait manifestement pas.

Le fait était que Jim était convaincu que Spock et lui étaient sexuellement compatibles. Ces séances d'étreintes étaient incroyablement chaudes, malgré les baisers embarrassés de Spock. Mais il y avait toujours ce moment où Jim ne parvenait plus du tout à réfléchir, et était tellement excité qu'il en avait presque mal, alors Spock se désistait et remettait sa chemise (de toute façon, les pantalons n'étaient jamais retirés) et s'en excusait. Jim avait suffisamment de discipline pour ne pas être le roi des connard qui faisait pression sur quelqu'un pour le pousser faire à quelque-chose pour lequel il n'était pas prêt, et jamais il n'a protesté. Il voulait laisser Spock donner le rythme, découvrir ses limites. Même si cela signifiait pour lui de devenir très intime avec sa main droite.

Spock n'était pas prude ou attardé, Jim le savait. Il n'était pas culturellement insensible, peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient en penser, et il comprenait que les mœurs sexuelles Vulcaines différaient énormément de celles des Humains. Spock avait trente ans. La plus part des Vulcains n'avaient pas de rapport sexuel avant de se lier, et c'était généralement autour des 40 ou 50 ans. Cela avait changé un peu, maintenant qu'il restait si peu de Vulcains -beaucoup décidaient de se lier et de se reproduire à un très jeune âge ces derniers temps, ce que les Humains auraient considéré comme des grossesses d'adolescentes- Cependant, Spock n'était pas lié. Jim voulait changer cela, mais il avait senti que c'était trop tôt. Pour un Vulcain, Spock était... en train d'expérimenter, d'essayer de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et ce qu'il aimait. Jim était prêt à être le partenaire de Spock pour cela, sans rien lui imposer... même si Spock pouvait éventuellement décider qu'un Humain mâle, cet Humain mâle, n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait.

Et oui, Jim le savait qu'il aurait mal, même sans que Bones ne le lui répète chaque semaine.

Quand Spock lui a finalement dit qu'il était prêt, il le fit de façon brutale, de façon Vulcaine. Pour certains, cela aurait pu paraître amusant, mais Jim savait à quel point il en coûtait à Spock de dire ces mots, et, d'une certaine façon, d'aller à l'encontre de son éducation et de sa culture.

"Si cela coïncide avec vos propres souhaits, je désire expérimenter avec vous un rapport sexuel"

Pour une personne non familiarisée avec les non-expressions de Spock, le Vulcain aurait pu réciter une formule chimique, et cela aurait sonné exactement de la même façon. Jim, qui avait eu plus que personne de nombreuses occasions d'étudier les subtils signaux de son ami et amant, vit le léger verdissement de ses pommettes hautes, le tic nerveux de ses lèvres, la façon avec laquelle Spock se détournait de ses yeux.

Rire était la dernière chose qui venait à son esprit, alors qu'il prenait doucement une de ces mains minces et douces dans la sienne.

"C'est définitivement oui de ma part, Spock"

Spock le regarda enfin, ses yeux sombres étaient incertains, "Vous ne me considérez pas... provoquant de vous approcher ainsi?"

"Non" Répondit Jim fermement, en essayant de lui transmettre en pensée à quel point il avait voulu que cet évènement se produise. "Je n'ai pas fait le premier pas parce que je voulais que vous soyez prêt. Vous savez que je veux être avec vous"

Plus rien ne fut dit. C'était l'unes des choses que Jim appréciait avec les Vulcains- ce Vulcain, en fait. Il n'y avait pas besoin garanties définitives, d'échanges vides et répétitifs de ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, ils ne disent pas ce qu'ils ne veulent pas dire- du moins, Spock ne le faisait pas. Et il faisait confiance à Jim comme jamais personne auparavant, sans jamais le questionner sur ses motifs, jamais essayer de deviner des motivations cachées. C'était une expérience libératrice.

Spock ne voyait aucune logique à ce qu'ils se déshabillent l'un l'autre, et par conséquent Jim le regarda retirer méthodiquement son uniforme, le plier soigneusement et le placer sur le bureau de Jim. Il n'y avait en cela rien d'intentionnellement érotique, ce qui, en fait le rendait sexy comme l'enfer. Spock était sexy, un fait dont Jim avait toujours été conscient, même lorsqu'il avait été étouffé sur une console brisée ou abandonné sur une plante glacée- Ce bâtard aux oreilles pointues était la personne la plus attirante qu'il ait jamais vue. Il avait ces muscles fins, cette musculature Vulcaine qui sous-entendait ce mélange de force et d'agilité, la peau juste un peu plus lisse que ce que les Humains pouvait espérer avoir, les cheveux plus brillants qu'un Humain mâle standard. Des lèvres douces et courbées qui donnaient à son visage anguleux une apparence vulnérable. Des yeux dont Jim était tombé amoureux depuis très longtemps

"Vous êtes très attrayant" Dit Spock, sans aucune trace de rire ou d'espièglerie, comme on aurait pu l'attendre d'un Humain. "Je fais référence à votre physique autant qu'à votre caractère et votre intégrité en tant que personne"

"Merci" Dit Jim. Il avait appris à accepter les paroles de Spock au premier degré, plutôt qu'à les transformer en plaisanterie afin de cacher son embarras. "Je ressens la même chose pour vous"

C'était un peu gênant, de se tenir là sans aucun vêtement, à échanger des phrases qui paraissaient guindées aux oreilles Humaines de Jim, mais c'était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il ait jamais expérimentées

Il prit la main de Spock, conscient que ce geste était clairement une invitation pour un Vulcain "Pourquoi ne nous mettrions pas à notre aise?"

Spock se laissa guider, alors qu'ils se couchaient sur le lit, face à face. Ils avaient déjà fait cela avant, mais jamais nus, et c'était... différent. Jim était déjà à moitié dur, il l'avait été à d'autres occasions, mais cette fois il savait que Spock pouvait le voir, et de le savoir cela augmentait son excitation. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Spock, sentant les muscles fermes sous sa paume. Spock imita son geste en miroir, commençant à explorer le corps de Jim à sa façon bien à lui - curieux, sans crainte, doux. Il caressa du pouce un téton de Jim, levant un sourcil lorsque celui-ci devint un caillou dur sous son toucher. Jim soupira doucement alors que la sensation augmentait la pression chaude dans son aine.

"C'est... agréable"

Il fit de même pour Spock, sans aucune réaction visible. Il obtint une réaction en touchant les deux bosses arrondies dans le bas du dos de Spock, cet endroit où il savait que les testicules Vulcains étaient situés. Spock émit un soupir audible alors que Jim continuait à caresser et masser doucement ces monts, lesquels semblaient se gonfler sous son toucher. Il s'était rapproché afin de les atteindre, et sa queue frottait contre l'estomac du Vulcain, laissant une piste humide de liquide pré-séminal.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Jim tranquillement, alors qu'il massait littéralement les boules de Spock, et pressait son pénis contre lui.

"C'est... une très agréable sensation"

Jim pouvait voir que cela l'était. Le visage de Spock était éclairé de vert, ses yeux semblaient presque noirs dans la lumière sombre. Il n'était pas encore haletant, mais sa respiration c'était sensiblement accélérée

Et puis, la main de Spock fut sur sa queue et Jim ne put percevoir que cette unique sensation.

"Je souhaiterai que vous me pénétriez" Dit Spock

Jim se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait exactement la même chose, mais..."Spock... c'est votre première fois. Peut-être... garder cela pour plus tard? Cela peut être très intense. Il y a d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire"

"Je ne parle pas de rapport sexuel annal" Dit Spock, de sa façon brusque habituelle. "Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas familiarisé avec l'anatomie des Vulcains?"

A ce moment là, Jim se permit de le regarder vraiment pour la première fois. Spock était allongé, calmement, les cuisses légèrement écartées, pas perturbé d'être l'objet de cette attention. Jim savait que le pénis des Vulcains était dans une gaine, il avait même vu des photos, mais la réalité était toute une autre histoire. Oui, Spock était un alien en bas, plus que pour n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps. A première vue, sa gaine pénienne présentait des similitudes avec les vulves humaines- une fente verticale protégée par deux plis de peau. Un regard plus attentif révélait les différence; l'absence de lèvres internes, la position plus haute, la forme légèrement bulbeuse indiquant qu'il y avait un pénis à l'intérieur de l'ouverture.

Un pénis qui n'avait manifestement pas atteint un état éveillé.

"Jim" Dit Spock, ayant apparemment senti sa consternation. " Vous comprenez qu'à ce stade de mon développement, je ne suis pas capable d''expérimenter ce que les Humains qualifient d'érection"

A ces mots, une sensation glacée se répandit dans la poitrine de Jim, il sentit sa propre dureté diminuer.  
"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que... me dire que vous êtes un enfant? Spock..."

"Non" Dit Spock fermement. "Pas un enfant dans le sens au vous suggérez. Je suis mature et apte à faire mes propres chois. Mais je n'ai pas encore connu mon... mon premier Pon farr" Comme toujours, le mot était sorti à contre-cœur. "Ce n'est que lorsque cela se produira que je serai capable de... d'exposer mon pénis et d'être en érection. Mais je suis sexuellement mature"

Tout à fait délibérément, Spock avait écarté davantage ses cuisses. "Je suis capable d'expérimenter des rapports sexuels avec pénétration. Je suis Ha'kiv keshta"

Cette façon qu'il avait de le dire, Spock semblait presque... fier, comme s'il avait partagé avec Jim un merveilleux secret. Jim avait quelques connaissances en Vulcain, mais ce mot ne signifiait rien pour lui

"Quelque chose en rapport avec la vie? Je suis désolé, Spock, je ne comprends pas"

"Je suis porteur de vie" Dit Spock. "C'est difficile de traduire correctement ce mot en Standard. Je suis un mâle, mais je suis aussi en possession d'organes reproductifs généralement présents chez les femelles humanoïdes. Seuls 19,34 pour cent des mâles Vulcains partagent cette particularité"

"Donc..." Jim fronça les sourcils. "Lorsque vous dites organes reproductifs, vous voulez dire... un utérus?"

"Ainsi que des ovaires" Précisa Spock. " Trois, en fait, les femelles Vulcaines en possèdent quatre, mais les Ha'kiv keshta ont une anatomie légèrement différente"

Jim laissa l'information entrer en lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, comme la plus part des gens. Les Vulcains étaient tellement secrets quant à leur sexualité qu'il y avait beaucoup de récit sur ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de leur chambre à coucher. Jim avait toujours présumé que les hommes enceints étaient juste un non-sens inventé par les Humains. Cela lui apparaissait tellement... et bien, alien. Ce qui, rétrospectivement, le fit se sentir stupide. L'être qui était dans son lit était beaucoup de choses - un collègue, un ami, un amant, son âme-sœur - mais il était aussi, énormément, un alien, le résultat d'une évolutions très différent de la sienne. Il était si facile, parfois, de l'oublier.

"Jim?"

Jim leva les yeux sur lui. Spock parut... incertain, et alors que son visage ne montrait rien, Jim pouvait sentir que Spock était nerveux face à sa réaction.

"Vous êtes magnifique, Spock" Dit Jim, pensant chacun de ses mots "Puis-je?"

Au hochement de tête de Spock, Jim tendit la main et la posa sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Spock, sentant cette peau lisse et fraiche sous sa paume. En se rapprochant du pénis gainé, il fit glisser deux doigts le long de la fente. C'était incroyablement doux, recouvert d'un duvet fin et soyeux de la couleur de la peau de Spock. Spock soupira, appréciant visiblement la sensation. Jim parcourut l'ouverture avec ses doigts, puis, se sentant plus audacieux, plongea doucement un doigt à l'intérieur

"C'est okay?"

"Oui"

Il y avait la dureté et la douceur de la peau lisse intérieure, le pénis caché qui n'émergerait qu'au premier Pon farr. Jim le frotta doucement, arrachant un autre soupir au Vulcain

"Plus bas..."

Jim ne fut pas sûr, pendant un moment d'avoir bien compris Spock. Quand la main du Vulcain se referma sur la sienne, le poussa doucement, il réalisa ce que Spock voulait.

Il y avait cet endroit sous la gaine pénienne qu'il avait vue auparavant - une petite ouverture verte, enflée d'excitation et humide avec une sorte de lubrification naturelle. Spock y déplaça sa main avec détermination, désirant son toucher à cet endroit.

"Spock, est-ce..."

"Mon Sa'mashyut" Dit Spock, la respiration haletante "Oui"

Jim le toucha, prudemment au début, puis avec plus de confiance quand Spock a commencé à émettre de très faibles sons de plaisir. Il traça un cercle avec son pouce, sentant sa propre excitation revenir en force à l'humidité sur ces doigts. Les jambes de Spock tremblaient légèrement. Jim continua à parcourir et caresser l'ouverture, et finalement, il glissa son index à l'intérieur. Spock  _gémit_  vraiment.

Alors, Jim se pencha en avant et approcha sa bouche de l'orifice gonflé, le stimulant avec son doigt et sa langue en même temps. Il l'avait déjà fait à des femme par le passé, mais cela n'avait aucune comparaison. Spock était très masculin, son goût aussi était masculin, et en même temps alien. Jim sentit le Vulcain frémir, et presque émettre le son d'un miaulement quand il glissa un second doigt dans l'ouverture.

"J-Jim..."

Jim leva la tête en souriant à son compagnon. Les cheveux de Spock étaient ébouriffés; ses lèvres vertes comme s'il les avait mordues, les yeux brillants.

"Je désire une pénétration"

L'esprit de Jim fut prit d'une brume d'émotion, mais il parvint quand même à formuler la question qu'il avait à poser "Spock... en êtes-vous sûr? Je ne veux pas vous blessez"

"J'en suis sûr. Je souhaite que vous procédiez"

La voix de Spock semblait ferme et c'était la confirmation dont Jim avait besoin. Il rampa entre les jambes de Spock et utilisa sa main pour aligner son pénis avec la petite ouverture. Pousser à l'intérieur fut indescriptible, chaud et frais en même temps, et incroyablement serré. Jim se força aller lentement, résistant au besoin de s'enterrer à l'intérieur de Spock dans un mouvement rapide.

"Ça va, Spock?"

Spock hocha la tête, les yeux clos. "Vous pouvez... continuer."

Jim continua, poussant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. La chaleur et l'humidité l'encerclaient, facilitant son chemin, et il devait se concentrer très fort pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Il voulait rendre cela bon pour Spock.

Quand il fut tout à fait à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, étreignant Spock étroitement. Les bras du Vulcain l'entourèrent, leurs poitrines se touchèrent, et pendant une seconde Jim perçut ce que que Spock ressentait: le corps Humain chaud sur lui, le souffle de Jim chatouillant son cou, la combinaison de la douleur et du plaisir de la pénétration.

"Je... m'excuse" Murmura Spock. "Mes boucliers... semblent avoir glisser"

"Laissez-les" Dit Jim. "J'aime vous sentir"

 _Je t'aime_ , pensa-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé ces mots, et il ne voulait pas mettre ce genre de pression sur Spock. Ou sur lui-même.

Lentement, d'un même mouvement, ils établirent un rythme. Jim sentit la montée de chaleur et il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Puis les boucliers abaissés de Spock lui donnèrent un apperçu du plaisir croissant de Spock, et ce fut ce dédoublement de sensation qui lui fit dépasser ses limites. Ils vinrent ensemble, Spock convulsant autour de lui, ses boucliers abaissés permettant à Jim de sentir tout ce qu'il ressentait. L'expérience fut si intense que la vision de Jim devint noire pendant un moment.

Quand ses sens lui revirent, il se retrouva couché sur la poitrine du Vulcain. Spock n'avait pas émis une goutte de sueur - les corps Vulcains sont conçus pour conserver les liquides- mais il respirait lourdement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant sous la joue de Jim. Ils étaient encore connectés, cette merveilleuse chaleur fraîche l'entourait encore.

"T'hy'la" Dit Spock "Ce fut... la plus agréable des expériences"

Jim sourit encore tout contre la poitrine de Spock. "Je suis heureux. Cela l'a été pour moi aussi"

Il se déplaça légèrement, se sentant sortir hors de Spock. Il y avait une sorte d'humidité en plus de la lubrification naturelle que l'ouverture Vulcaine produisait. Jim jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas sentit son coeur monter à sa gorge

"Spock..."

Il y avait des taches vertes sur les draps, et des traces vertes sur sa queue. L'estomac de Jim se retourna. Il avait donc finalement blessé Spock

"Vous... vous saignez"

"Une occurence naturelle après une première pénétration" Dit Spock, les yeux à demi fermés. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par cette information. "N'en est-il pas de même pour beaucoup de femelles Humaines? "

"Ouais, mais... " Jim avala sa salive. "Je ne voulais pas vous blesser"

"Vous m'avez 'blessé' à un degré négligeable" Dit Spock. Si je n'avais pas voulu ce que vous avez fait, je vous aurai arrêté."

La déclaration laconique fit plus de bien à Jim qu'une déclaration d'amour éternel (tout comme il avait envie d'en entendre une). Spock était aussi franc au lit qu'il l'était ailleurs, et c'était rafraîchissant. Il ne disait rien d'autre que la vérité, la vérité étant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon Humain s'inquiétait autant pour un peu de sang. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de signification culturelle pour cet événement, rien comme le "dépucelage" que beaucoup d'humains ont rendu si important. Jim pouvait imaginer le soulèvement de sourcil que ces idées fantaisistes provoqueraient en lui

"Logique" dit-il, et il sourit quand le sourcil familier monta vers la frange des cheveux décoiffés

"Evidemment"

Jim n'étaient pas certain que les câlins soient logiques, mais puisque le Vulcain ne s'y opposait pas, il s'enroula autour de lui, plaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de Spock. En toute chose, ils allaient si bien ensembles. Jim n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle un être aussi merveilleux et souvent déroutant, avait décidé que lui, Jim Kirk, parmi toutes les autres personnes, était le bon chois pour un accouplement... mais il l'avait fait et Jim ne remettait pas sa chance en question.

Ou bien peut-être, si, il le faisait. Il était dans la nature Humaine de vouloir verbaliser les choses que les Vulcains laissaient non-dites... Et Spock ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être autrement que ce qu'il était.

"Spock"

"Oui"

"Pourquoi moi?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis "Spécifiez"

"Je veux dire... vous avez dû avoir des opportunités de, hum, d'être sexuellement actif avant. Des gens ont dû vous approcher, genre, tout le temps"

Jim perçut un amusement, alors que le visage de Spock n'avait pas changé. "Votre estimation me flatte, Jim. Je ne suis pas autant recherché que vous le croyez. Cependant, il y a effectivement eu certaines personnes qui... m'ont fait des propositions""

"Mais que vous avez contournée"

Spock resta silencieux pendant une ou deux secondes. "Jim... 36,5 pourcent de ces personnes n'ont pas considéré mon concentement comme un facteur signifiant dans leur intentions. J'ai pu détourner leur attention, parfois avec des arguments physiques... Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse les qualifier de contournement"

Jim ressentit une bouffée de colère, mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il était surpris. Il y avait suffisamment d'Humains "fascinés" par les alien, mais pas de la bonne façon. Un jeune et élégant Vulcain seul dans une mer d'Humains... cela ne pouvait qu'arriver

_Quiconque essaie ça à nouveau... je l'enverrai se faire foutre !_

Il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix, mais un sourcil ironique lui révéla que sa pensée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

"Je vous assure, Jim, je suis parfaitement capable de les 'envoyer se faire foutre' moi-même, comme vous dites"

Le ton caustique fin rire Jim. "Je sais que vous l'êtes. Qu'en est-il des 63,5 pour cent restant?"

"Les Vulcains ne s'engagent pas dans une activité sexuelle à la légère. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, nous ne jugeons pas les espèces qui le font, mais c'est différent pour nous. Pour un Vulcain, le sexe n'est agréable que s'il existe une compatibilité mentale entre les deux partenaires, et afin de le déterminer, nous devons opérer une fusion mentale avec l'individu en question. Comme vous le savez, il y existe un fort tabou au sujet de la fusion avec des étrangers ou de simples connaissances."

Jim émit cette pensée "Alors, le tabou ne concerne pas le sexe mais la fusion mentale"

"En effet. Les couples mariés ou ceux qui ont l'intention de se lier, s'engagent dans une activité sexuelle aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitent. De plus, il n'y a aucune contrainte sociale à discuter en public de telles activités"

"Il n'y en a pas?" Jim essaya d'imaginer des Vulcain partageant avec aisance leurs histoires de chambre à coucher, et il n'y parvint pas

"Jim, avez-vous déjà discuté de cela avec d'autres Vulcains que moi?"

"Non."

"Je me souviens d'un incident lorsque j'ai participé avec mes parents à un rassemblement officiel sur Vulcain. Ma Mère était profondément embarrassée par mon Père... lequel discutait de ses préférences sexuelles avec nos hôtes."

Jim frémit de sympathie "Ouch"

"En effet. Elle s'est prématurément retirée, à la consternation de tous lors de cet événement. Je n'étais pas familiarisé avec les tabous Humains à cette époque, et je n'ai pas compris sa réaction."

"Vous aviez quel âge?"

"Quatorze"

Le Jim de quatorze an serait mort de honte, mais naturellement, il prenait le point de vue d'un Humain. Les enfants Vulcains ne trouvaient sans doute rien d'embarrassant à propos de la sexualité de leurs parents, après tout, ils n'existeraient pas sans elle.

"Alors, en gros, je suis ici parce que nous avons fusionné mentalement et que vous avez estimé que nous sommes compatibles?" Jim n'avait pas eu l'intention que cela sonne de façon aussi sèche, mais la vérité était que l'idée l'avait piquée. Il avait été avec des personnes qui ne l'avait aimé que pour sa belle apparence, ou des gens que lui n'aimait que pour leur apparence, la vérité devait être dite, mais il avait espéré qu'avec Spock, il y aurait... plus que cela.

_Pas seulement un bel esprit, comme on dit._

"Jim" Au ton sérieux de Spock, Jim se tourna vers lui. Les yeux sombres du Vulcains étaient ouverts et sans aucune réserve, pour une fois, et leur expressivité effrayèrent Jim par leur intensité. "Vous êtes celui que j'ai choisi, et je serai votre conjoint*, si vous voulez de moi. Il est de votre prérogative de le refuser. Je souhaite que vous sachiez cependant, que je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à personne avant vous"

Jim avala sa salive. Il était là, ce moment où il se serait jeté dans les bras de Spock pour l'embrasser (ce que Spock n'apprécierait pas vraiment), mais il ...ne le pouvait pas. Certaines choses étaient trop belle pour être vraies, comme pouvaient l'être des clichés.

"Mais pourquoi moi?" _Pourquoi moi, alors que vous pouviez avoir Uhura, ou n'importe qui d'autre de stable, normal, ou non déglingué? Pourquoi s'embêter?_

"Vous êtes mon t'hy'la" Dit Spock. "Vous êtes celui qui m'attire, en raison de ce que vous êtes. Si je devais enfanter, je ne souhaiterai personne d'autre pour être le parent de mes enfants"

"Si vous enfantez..." Jim s'immobilisa. Bien sûr. Il était stupide que cette idée puisse lui procurer un tel choc. L'évolution Vulcaine n'avait pas généré ces organes reproducteurs pour rien.

"Il est couramment présumé que les hybrides sont stériles, et bien que cela soit vrai dans la plus part des cas, mes gènes ont été modifiés après ma conception afin de me rendre ha'kiv keshta. Les généticiens ont émis l'hypothèse que je ne serai pas en mesure de féconder, mais qu'il y avait une probabilité pour que je puisse enfanter et porter un enfant détenteur de mon ADN."

Jim essaya de se faire à cette idée. Ceci, plus que tout autre, lui fit réaliser à quel point il pensait que Spock était Humain, et à quel point il était dans l'erreur. Un homme enceint était le sujets de fantasmes et d'humour mal placé, un Vulcain enceint était une réalité et une part innée de leur culture. Et les généticiens avaient ingénieusement usé de ce fait pour donner à un hybride Vulcano-Humain une chance de transmettre son propre ADN.

Ce qui, dans les fait, pouvait déjà avoir eu lieu.

"Spock... nous n'avons utilisé aucune protection"

"Ces jours-ci plus aucun Vulcain ne le fait." Les yeux de Spock étaient calmes "Cela vous inquiète-t-il ?"

Jim était déchiré de devoir admettre que oui, cela le putain d'effrayait, et il se sentit humilié de la confiance absolue qu'il voyait sur le visage de Spock. Spock ne se souciait absolument pas de ce qui allait pouvoir arriver. Il avait choisi Jim, et c'était tout. Porter son enfant n'était juste qu'une... conséquence logique.

"Je vous aime" Dit Jim, étonné que cela soit si facile, après tout ce temps passé à éviter ces mots par le passé ... avec tout le monde. " Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, cela m'effraie. Conjoint."

L'expression du visage de Spock ne changea pas vraiment, mais Jim reconnut un sourire Vulcain lorsqu'il dit "Je suis satisfait"

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Jim posa sa tête plus bas, écoutant le rythme d'un cœur qui n'était décidément pas Humain, pompant le sang à travers un corps si différent du sien, donnant la vie à un esprit alien, avec des pensées alien, et une compréhension alien de l'amour et de la loyauté.

Les gens disent que les relation inter-espèces ne fonctionnent jamais vraiment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim allait leur prouver le contraire

**Sita_Z**

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé?_  
_un petit commentaire?_

 _* Conjoint  J'ai été très embarrassée pour traduire le terme "Bondmate"   
J'ai eu beau fouiller les dico en ligne, je n'ai trouvé que cette traduction là.   
J'ai failli mettre "concubin" mais je trouve ce mot incroyablement moche,    
"lié" est un peu court,   
"compagnon de vie " est réducteur, et ne reprend pas l'aspect de lien_  
_Si vous avez mieux, je suis preneuse ^^'_

  
nutrekslash.deviantart.com  
(j'ai trouvé cette image sur Pinterest mais ne suis pas parvenue à en remonter l'origine)


End file.
